For The Love Of A Miko
by The Lovely Miko
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are married, but when he wrongly accuses her, she is heartbroken. She runs away with their two month old son Maru. Sesshomaru searches for them, and when he finds them in a supermarket will he let them go? Can Kagome forgive him?
1. Gone

**Hello. I have not been on in almost a year, but this idea came to mind, so here it it! Please enjoy For The Love Of A Miko!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Or Fruit Loops! **

**

* * *

**

"Liar!" twenty-three year old Sesshomaru Taisho yelled at his twenty-two year old wife Kagome Higurashi.

"Sesshomaru stop yelling at me! I swear I never slept with Kouga!" Kagome yelled back.

"You lying whore!" Sesshomaru reached his arm back to smack her when a shrill cry stopped them both. Kagome ran and grabbed their two month old son Maru.

"Sh, sh, sh, don't cry sweetie, mommy's right here." Kagome said soothingly to the crying infant in her arms.

Kagome continued to sooth Maru until he calmed down.

Sesshomaru walked up and got in her face, "Tell me the truth!" He hissed, "Did you sleep with Kouga?"

"No!" Kagome shot back.

Sesshomaru growled threateningly and grabbed her arm.

"Sessh stop! You're hurting me!" Kagome struggled to get free and finally decided to use her miko powers. She let her purification powers flow over her arms causing Sesshomaru to release her with a howl of pain.

"Bitch!" He seethed, but Kagome had already picked up Maru and begun packing their stuff.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked menacingly.

"Away!" Kagome grabbed Maru's diaper bag and started toward the door.

"Not with my son!" Sesshomaru reached out to stop her, only to be stopped by a shimmering pink barrier. Kagome walked to the door with Maru in her arms. She turned around with tears in her eyes and said, "You're not the man I married."

She opened the door and walked away with Maru in her arms. She walked out into the cool Summer night and got int her blue BMW.

She strapped Maru in and started the car. Before she drove away she whispered, "Goodbye Sesshomaru."

**~With Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru clawed relentlessly at the bright pin barrier, but by the time it came down, Kagome and his son were blood red eyes he fell to his knees, lifted his head to the full moon, and let out a howl of pain. Letting all Inus know that he had lost his mate and pup. When he finished howling, he stood angrily.

His beast was in control.

_**Mate dare leave with pup. **_

Sesshomaru's beast was in control, and he ran down the street. He ran into another barrier. This time, he lashed out at it until it gave. Sesshomaru's beast smirked and ran down the street, but instead of finding Kagome and Maru, he was met with an empty strret.

He ran all around for hours, but Kagome was a skilled miko. She had his her sent and aura. Finally, at dawn, he had to stop.

_'This is not the end miko.'_ He thought.

He lifted his head and yelled, "I will find you!"

**Five Years Later...**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Five year old Maru Taisho shouted in glee as he jumped up and down on his mother's bed, effectiely waking her up.

Kagome was awakened by her five year old son's jumping, but she decided to play a trick on him. She stayed still and made her breathing slow.

Maru's ears twitched and he looked down, "Mommy? Mommy?" He questioned.

He leaned down so his face was right above hers, and Kagome snapped her eyes open, "Boo." She said.

"Woah!" Maru fell back and landed on the matress.

"You scared me mommy! Don't do that!" he ordered with a frown on his face.

"Aww. It's okay sweetie."

Maru continued to pout until Kagome finally said, "Okay. No more, alright?"

Maru's face lit up and he tackled her. Kagome went down fake screaming, "Agghh."

He started to tickle her until she gave in.

"Alright Maru, breakfast time." Kagome stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Watcha want kiddo?" She asked as she opened a cupboard.

"Cereal please." Maru smiled sweetly.

"What kind?"

"Ummm..." Maru put his finger to his chin as if in deep thought. "Fruit loops!" He shouted happily.

"Okay." Kagome opened the cupboard with the cereal, but they were out of Fruit Loops.

"Well, looks like we're out of Fruit Loops." She told him.

"Aww man!" Maru folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "Can we go get some?" His pout turned to the puppy dog look.

"Well..." Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked at the clock, _9:30_ "Oh alright. Go get dressed."

"Yes!" Maru did a fist pump and ran upstairs to get dressed.

Kagome laughed and walked into her own room to get dressed. She put on black skinny jeans and a gray and black sweater that fit snugly and and was striped horizantally. She put on black flatts with a small bow. She decided to just through her hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked to the living room.

"Come on Maru!"

"Coming!"

_'I don't know why, but I hae a bad feeling about going to the store.'_

Little feet stomped down the stair as Maru came running down smiling. "Let's go get Fruit Loops!"

_'Aw, what the heck!'_

Kagome and Maru left to go to the supermarket.

Little did Kagome know, she should have trusted her instincts.

* * *

**Okay, well I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "For The Love Of A Miko" Please, review! :) Thanks!**


	2. Seeing You!

**Yay! I am so happy I got a review so fast that I decided to update really quick. Here's the next chapter of For The Love Of A Miko! **

**

* * *

**

Kagome and Maru got out of her blue BMW and went inside the store called Fast Shop. It was the closest place, and true to its name, even though it was huge. Shopping there was fast.

"Alright Maru, let's go get your Fruit Loops." Maru grabbed his mother's hand and the two walked into the store. The cereal was on aisle 3 along with the pasta ingrediants.

Maru skipped ahead to get his cereal. Before Kagome could stop him a man with silver hair stopped right in front of Maru. The man hesitated, then grabbed Maru's chin, tilting the pup's head up.

_'Oh no.' _Kagome's heart raced, she had a feeling she knew who it was. "Let go of my son!" She yelled at him.

Scensing his mom's fear, Maru pushed the man's hand away and was about to run to his mom, when the man grabbed his shoulder. Maru grew angered and felt his beast growl. Maru began growling, but quieted when the man's own beast started, ordering his to be 's beast began to whimper in fear as the stranger ordered him to stay still.

Kagome ran up and ripped Maru from the man's grasp. "Stay away from my son." She growled as she stood infront of Maru.

The man lifted his head, so his hair was out of his face, revealing Amber orbs. "Don't you mean _our_ son, Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked and advanced towards them, causing Kagome to back up. "Stay away from us." She ordered, still backing up.

"Mommy, who is he?" Maru asked from behind her.

"Be quiet Maru." Kagome ordered not taking her eyes off of the still advancing Sesshomaru.

Seeing a glass jar of pasta sauce, Kagome knocked it off the shelf causing a jumped back slightly to avoid getting splashed with pasta sauce.

That one second was all Kagome needed. She picked up Maru and hightailed it out of the store. She put him in the back of her car and said a quick, "Buckle up." Before starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot. She didn't slow down until she was pulling into her drive-way.

She leaned over the seat to look at Maru, "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yup! That was fun!"

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course it was."

She glanced at the digital clock on the dashboard. _11:34._

"Alright Maru. Time for school. Go get your backpack."

"Okay!" Maru unbuckled himself and hopped out of the car. Kagome followed short after to unlock the door for him, but it was already opened and he was already in. _'At least he knows where the spare is.'_

Two minutes later, Maru ran out with his Spider-man backpack. "Come on squirt. Before you're late."

Maru climbed into the car and Kagome got in after locking the door.

**~Twenty Minutes Later~**

Kagome pulled up to Maru's pre-school and walked him to the door. Before he went into class she hugged and kissed him, "I'll see you after school." She told him.

"Okay mommy!" Maru then ran off to play with his friends. Kagome laughed before heading off to work.

**~With Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed in his had a picture of him, Kagome, and one month old Maru in his hand. They were all smiling, even little Maru. It had been taken a month before he had made that awful accusation. _'Why was I stupid enough to believe Ayame's lie? Kagome never slept with Kouga!' _Sesshomaru rubbed his palms against his face he groaned and said, "I am such an idiot." As he fell back on to his bed.

"Yeah. You are." A gruff voice replied from his doorway.

Sesshomaru sat up almost faster tha the eye could see. His younger half-brother was in the doorway. "What do you want Inuyasha?" He ground out through gritted teeth.

"Hey! If anyone has a right to be mad, it's me!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his thumb at himself.

Sesshomaru glared at him and asked, "And why is that?"

"Because Kagome was my best friend! And you," He pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, "drove her away."

"I know!" Sesshomar yelled as he stood and through the nearest thing around him, which was a clock against the wall.

"I screwed up okay? Damn it!" He got up and kicked his dresser effectivly breaking a few drawers.

He had never done this before, but he was desperate, so he asked Inuyasha for advice, "What should I do?"

If it had been any other time, any other situation, Inuyasha would have laughed at the desperation in his brother's gaze.

He scowfed, "It's obvious, isn't it? Ask her out again. Try to get your relationship back. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard. You do have a kid together."

Sesshomaru suddenly stood straighter, "That's it!" He exclaimed and ran out the door to his car.

"What'd I say?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He shrugged and decided to explore his brother's house.

_'I swear Sesshomaru, if you hurt her again. I will kill you.' _He vowed as he left the room.

* * *

**Done! Not with the story of course haha, but with this chap. I hope you all enjoyed it and please, review! :) **


	3. Reality

**Okay first, so sorry for taking so long to update! Second, thank you all so much for the nominations on Dokuga! Third, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Kagome was sitting down watching tv with Maru in her lap when the doorbell rang. "Mommy'll be right back sweetie." She told him as she set him on the couch.

As she was walking to the door she felt something in the pit of her stomach, _'hope?'_ She furrowed her brow, _'But, what am I hopeful for?'_

When she got to the door and opened it her heart skipped a beat, there in all his glory, stood Sesshomaru.

Noticing her staring he smirked, "Hello Kagome."

Seeing his smirk infuriated her and she reached out before he could stop her and slapped him. She smiled as she saw the look of shock plastered on his face.

Then her mouth dropped open as she saw the bouquet he had in his hands. She quickly closed it and put on a mask of indifference.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" She asked annoyed.

Taking a breath Sesshomaru replied, "This Sesshomaru would like to ask you and ou- Maru would like to join this Sesshomaru at the carnival this afternoon." Seeing the look on her face he called their son Maru instead.

Kagome was about to say no and slam the door in his arrogant face, when Maru came running out of the house. He stopped in front of Kagome right between her and Sesshomaru.

He looked Sesshomaru up and down and sniffed at him once before exclaiming, "You're the silver haired dude from earlier!"

Sesshomaru raised his brow when Maru said "silver haired dude." Leaning down he said, "I am Sesshomaru, your-

Kagome cut him off, "Mom's old friend." She said quickly, glaring at Sesshomaru she repeated, "This is Sesshomaru, my old friend."

"Oh." Maru turned back to Sesshomaru, "-Sessh-

Giving up he said, "Mr. Sesshy are you really going to take me and my mommy to the carnival today?"

"I don't know," he looked up at Kagome with his eyebrow raised, "am I?" he asked.

"Please mommy!" Maru pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Seeing the look on his face she knew she couldn't refuse. "Fine."

Maru jumped up doing a fist pump, "Yes!"

Smiling at his childish display she told him, "Okay kiddo go put your shoes on and grab a sweater."

"Okay mommy!" Maru ran inside.

Glaring at Sesshomaru she told him, "You better no try _anything._"

Sesshomaru's brow once again raised as Kagome walked inside to grab her keys.

"I'm ready!" Maru shouted as he ran back outside and to Kagome's car.

Walking back outside Kagome whispered, "I mean it." To Sesshomaru as she walked passed him to get to her car.

Frowning at the fact that she was taking her own car Sesshomaru walked to his own. "Follow me." He told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but followed him as he pulled out of the driveway. He was blocking her in after all.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a carnival called "Happy Days Daycare Carnival"

Maru's face was pressed up against the window in awe. "Lookie mommy!" He exclaimed in joy when he saw the Ferris Wheel.

Kagome smiled, "yeah, how bout we go on that first, yeah?" She asked.

He nodded his head up and down excitedly.

Kagome paid the five dollar parking fee, and quickly parked the car by the entrance for quick exit if necessary.

She got Maru out of the car and grabbed his hand, together they walked over to where Sesshomaru was parked a few cars away. Kagome had made sure to grab a space where there was no room for him to park.

"Mr. Sesshy!" Maru called, "Mommy said we could go on the Ferry Wheel first."

"It is pronounced 'Ferris Wheel' Maru." Sesshomaru told him.

Maru shrugged, "Okay, anyway mommy said I can go on it, so let's go!"

He grabbed one of Sesshomaru's hands and one of Kagome's and began leading them toward the Ferris Wheel.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as Maru pulled them along, and feeling his eyes boring into the side of her head she turned and met his gaze.

Blue and Amber clashed and the world seemed to stop. There was nobody else, at least, not to them.

"Darn it!"

An outburst from their five year old son brought the two back to reality, and in reality, they were in love, and broken up.

If Sesshomaru had a say in it, reality would soon be wrong.

* * *

**Okay that is the end of this chapter! Once again thank you all so much for the nominations! I hope this chapter was to your liking, please review! **


End file.
